When Worlds Collide
by Kalyn
Summary: A parody of reality by your's truly. Starting at the first visit to Jusenkyo, and going completely nuts from there. Read and enjoy!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the series used in this work of fanfiction. Any resemblance to characters used in other fanfics is purely co-incidental.  
  
Also, this is not my fault, I'm just doing what the voices in my head tell me to do.  
  
When Worlds Collide  
  
A Ranma 1/2 fanfiction  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Prologue: First Impact  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Today.' Mused the Jusenkyo guide, 'Is a very odd day.'  
  
Not that it was a BAD day or anything, far from it of course. But even being the guide to the valley of Jusenkyo, and regularly dealing with the newly cursed people who had fallen into the springs. He had no choice realy, but to call the sight before him odd.  
  
Why? Well, simply, the springs tended to call to people one at a time, but at the moment, he was pondering about how no less then FIVE different people had gotten cursed today, and for some ungodly reason, some of them were STUCK in their new forms.  
  
A very odd day indeed.  
  
First there was that pair of martial artists, a boy and his father. And while the father had taken well to turning into a panda. (The guide felt that the form suited the lazy man perfectaly.) The man's son had, well, become for a moment, homocidal, seeing as he had turned into a she.  
  
Of course, the following chase had lead to a boy falling from a nearby cliff into another spring. HE at least enjoyed his curse. The guides daughter thought the young man looked rather attractive with the canine ears and white hair, but no-one understood where the sword came from.  
  
The chase ended up leading to a nearby amazon village, that added two more to the roster, a black and white cat, both of whom could talk. That, in the guide's opinion, was a interesting switch, because normaly one did not talk after falling into the spring of drowned cat.  
  
Then there was the old woman, she swore up and down that she had not fallen into any springs. But as guide, he new better. Though he wondered when he'd aquired a spring of drowned tiny, wrinkled jedi master.  
  
Currently though, all the victims were in travel. It seemed only the the two cats and the old woman were unable to change back to their normal forms. The old woman was taking the two cat's in the direction of japan, where they seemed to beleive they had buisness. The man and his son, both headed in that direction as well, feeling it was time to go home. The last victim though, headed north while prclaiming loudly, 'JAPAN! HERE I COME!!'  
  
Probly best the boy went that way, he could catch a plane or somthing.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
End Prologue  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, how's that for an introductory? I'm going to mostly follow Ranma cast and crew, but I'm going to do some adding in of characters from other anime as well.  
  
As you can guess, its an AU, and a crossover. Crossover with what though? Why, everything of course. So long as I can get a refference and a joke in there, then its probly going to get crossed in at one point or another.  
  
For extra credit, can you guess the 3 intentional crossovers I threw in already?  
  
Or just just sit back, and enjoy the mayhem. 


	2. Chapter 1

When Worlds Collide  
  
Chapter 1: Here's.... Naru?  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Kun Lon was not a happy amazon elder. First she had been called an ancient troll by the guide. Well, that was nothing new, she at times felt herself that she rembled an ancient troll, but that didn't make it less rude, in her opinion.  
  
Then she found that not only did her great-granddaughter turn into a cat, but as luck would have it, she was STUCK in that form, of all things. THEN she found out the girl had gone, for lack of better words, completely insane! That had been a real kicker, and it was just an insult that the same thing happened to Mu Tsi, and Xian Po just HAPPENED to take a liking to him now. NOW of all blasted times!  
  
Oh but those two weren't the worst of her troubles. Oh no no no.  
  
You see, on her way to japan, where the two Neo cats had INSISTED on heading. They met a boy, who regularly turned into a girl. (Somehow she found this amusing, but she was an amazon elder, so it makes sense.) And as luck would have it, the boy was traveling alone, as a girl due to recent rains, abandoned by what the child claimed was a panda, or was it his/her father? When Jusenkyo was invovled, you never COULD realy tell these things.  
  
But then, THEN she found out WHY the man had abandonded his child. 'Doesn't need weak girls. HUMPH.' that one REALY ticked her off, amazon pride and all you know.  
  
Kun Lon resolved to traint he child as an amazon, just to prove the man wrong. Of course, she also resolved to see how far she could fit her staff up the man's fat behind, but thats a rant for another day.  
  
Her musing was stopped short as her once human heir walked by, muttering somthing to herself about 'Luna' and 'senshi' and how it just wasn't FAIR that SHE didn't get to fight evil, then cringing as if she's been scolded. Talking to voices in one's own mind, Cologne mused, was an odd sight indeed.  
  
But back on track, the red-headed adoptee had assorted problems of her own.  
  
Said girl running past screaming franticaly about cats brought up one of them. Honestly, training someone with that much potential in the neko-ken, and then actualy ABANDONING someone who actualy LEARNED the thing.  
  
She the reminded herself that Saotome Genma was an idiot. Good thing that, or she would have been ranting for hours.  
  
Cologne had resolved that the boy, Ranma, would be well taught by spending time, actively, as a girl. This had proven more interesting then she had hoped.  
  
Ranma took easily to being a girl, using her looks as a devistating weapon, and striking under the guise of a helplessly cute girl.  
  
She still had no modesty though.  
  
Of course, Cologne found that to be very amazon of her. Japanese society, did no agree, sadly. They seemed to demand such things as the girl keeping her shirt on at all times, and wearing something these people called a 'bra'. Odd people, they were.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
The girl, Naru Osaka, as the old woman had renamed her, was in danger of diabetic shock. Today was the first day of school, and she had been befreinded by the blonde bundle of energy that called itself Usagi.  
  
Usagi as it turned out, was capable of enough sweet, cute, cuddly kindess to make your teeth rot, and then you STILL couldn't help enduring more of her company.  
  
Naru, as things went, was sitting next to the girl, with her eyes glazed over. Nearby students winced in sympathy, having being on the receiving end of Usagi's talks before.  
  
Strange things have been reasons for liking others. Dreams, often of questionable nature, or at times simple attraction to looks or mannerisms or somesuch.  
  
Naru for some reason, felt the need to talk to Usagi till she rolled over and died, and she still couldn't understand why. It was like her life was scripted or somthing...  
  
....  
  
....  
  
Nah, that couldn't be it, more likely, she was still depressed over her father abandoning her, and this was her own way to attempt to commit suicide.  
  
It seemed like a rather long and painfull method though, what could her subconsious be thinking, trying to die like this?  
  
In the back of Naru's mind, a being that was neither her, nor Ranma, was laughing it's sailor suited butt off at how much the princess had changed in the last thousand years. It then began to ponder where The ice senshi was, it'd been a while since she'd had a roll in the hay, and that girl was always good for a few rounds.. It helped that she was cute too.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
In another ward of Tokyo, a girl sneezed, and wondered if she was coming down with something before returning single-mindedly to her task at hand.  
  
Trying to figure out why she was dreaming of naked red-headed girls.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Just outside of Kyoto, a man with white hair and canine ears studied his map determindly, then turned left, and wondered why it was snowing in july.  
  
He then began to wonder if there were any shikon jewl fragments nearby.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Yeah, I know not a whole lot happened in this chapter beyond internal monologue. That will change in later chapters, this one just set up the potential insanity of the next chapter.  
  
No new crossovers to the story in this chapter either, but to those who guessed on the last one, It was Inuyasha, Sailor moon, and Star wars.  
  
Next time on, When Worlds Collide: Shampoo and Luna find a sailor senshi, and its NOT Sailor moon? That's no fair. And where's mousse? And will Inu-Ryouga arrive to try and collect the shikon jewl shards? Just WHAT will I use as an enemy? Does this rant have ANYTHING to do with the next chapter?  
  
Stay tuned, and maybe you'll find out 


End file.
